


The Midas Touch

by strtrk



Series: Step by Step [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Season/Series 06, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strtrk/pseuds/strtrk
Summary: Acting CMO Tom Paris inadvertently spreads some gossip about the Captain, with messy results. Set on Voyager during the events of 'Life Line,' with a little canon dialogue incorporated in the beginning.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Step by Step [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771705
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	The Midas Touch

“Seven of Nine to the Bridge.”

Seven had peeled herself out of Kathryn’s bed approximately 2.75 hours ago. She then consumed nutritional supplements with the children, reported for her duty shift, woke Tal Celes (who had characteristically slept through her alarm)m, and now stood in astrometrics monitoring the nebula Voyager was passing. A relatively mundane morning, by Voyager’s standards- just last week a woman named Kes had returned to Voyager and destroyed half of deck eleven. The week before that, B’elanna and Harry had returned from ten day trapped on a primitive planet- one ‘unworthy of assimilation’ by Borg standards, but deemed ‘fascinating’ by Chakotay’s. Seven had learned that, on Voyager, it was prudent to expect the unexpected. So when Seven of Nine glanced down at her console and was struck with several hundred gigaquads of data being directly uploaded through the communication matrix, she was hardly surprised.

////

“Go ahead,” replied Janeway, smiling slightly as she heard Seven’s rich voice.

  
“We’re receiving a transmission... from Starfleet.”

  
Ensign Paris spun around to stare at the Captain. Chakotay’s eyes sparkled with excitement as he too glanced at her.  
“Route it here,” commanded Janeway.

  
“It’s not a com-link, Captain, it appears to be a compressed data stream...badly degraded.”

Nodding at Chakotay, Janeway stood. “On my way.” The two senior officers exited the bridge, Janeway’s hand trembling a bit with excitement.

Five minutes later, Janeway and Chakotay stood in astrometrics, staring at the images flooding Seven’s screen. Janeway couldn’t take her eyes off Seven’s lips, but not for the usual reason- what Seven said was so miraculous, so breathtaking, she found herself searching with her eyes for the source of that sound. The MIDAS array was now capable of transmitting messages to and from the Alpha Quadrant once a month. Once a month!

///

“See you in a month,” remarked the Doctor, smiling eagerly at Seven. Seven frowned in return. Perhaps it was unconscious, but Seven had noticed that the more time she spent with Kathryn, away from the Doctor, the more irrelevant demands of her time he made. For example, any competent engineer could have removed the Doctor’s excess algorithms before he was sent through the MIDAS array, but the Doctor demanded Seven perform the task. She had grown quiet tired of his desperate ploys for her attention. She was not unaware that the Doctor considered her a romantic interest, however, Seven saw no importance in a romantic partner that was… well, male. She had never considered the prospect, nor found a man attractive in the same way as women. Women were tantalizing- their smooth skin, rounded curves and soft lips, so unlike the aesthetic qualities of the collective. Of course, some women tired Seven immensely. Tal Celes’ tardiness made her most unattractive, as did Ensign Golwat’s tendency to urge Seven to try Neelix’s cooking. Kathryn, on the other hand, was mouthwatering. Ever since she had heard the news about the MIDAS array two days ago, Kathyn had been aglow with happiness, a quality Seven found most attractive.

  
Ensign Kim smiled at the Doctor. “Don’t get lost,” he quipped, before removing the Doctor’s mobile emitter. Seven encoded the Doctor’s program, saving it and sending it along the array’s transmitting relays.  
“Ensign Kim, isn’t there somewhere you should be?” said Kathryn, frowning at the Ensign in faux concern.

  
“Have a good night!” said Ensign Kim, laughing. “I’m off to the bridge!”

As soon as he exited astrometrics, Seven reached forward, grabbing Kathryn by the hips and drawing her close.  
“Seven…” whispered Kathryn in warning. “We shouldn’t.”

  
Seven knew that the Captain disapproved of displays of affection in areas besides her quarters, but also knew that Kathryn liked to be dominated. Seven saw no obvious harm in off-duty recreation, no matter the locale.

  
“Computer, seal astrometrics,” said Seven firmly. With a few tabs, she deactivated the console before them, pushing Kathryn down onto the smooth glass. She felt the older woman exhale, and relished the taste of a long day as she pressed her lips to Kathryn’s. Seven sucked forcefully on Kathryn’s bottom lip, pinning her hands to either side. Seven’s internal chronometer seemed to skip a beat as they kissed passionately against the console, gasping and twisting and breathing and-

“Tuvok to Seven of Nine.”

  
Kathryn groaned in frustration, pushing Seven off of her.  
“You better answer that, Seven.”

  
Seven couldn’t bear to look at Kathryn, seeing the frustrated arousal in her reddened cheeks. Seven turned to face the door, but listened to Kathryn breathe heavily as she recovered from their kiss.  
“Yes?” Seven replied, trying to sound detached. Tuvok continued.

  
“Seven, my security board detected that astrometrics was sealed approximately three minutes ago.”

  
“That is correct, Commander.”

  
“Do you require assistance?”

  
“Negative. I am shutting down the lab presently. Seven out.”

Kathryn sidled up behind Seven, gently squeezing her ass from behind.  
“My quarters?” she whispered.

  
“Preferable to the cargo bay,” Seven whispered back, causing Kathryn to lightly slap her ass.

///

Kathryn swept her discarded uniform off the chair with a foot, lips still locked on Seven’s.

  
“Efficient,” whispered the former drone, smiling into their kiss.

  
Sitting in the chair, Seven of Nine firmly pulled Kathryn onto her lap, letting her left leg slide in between Kathryn’s thighs. She ran her long fingers across Kathryn’s ribs, enjoying the following shudder. Seven enjoyed the feeling of soft fabric of the chair against her back, but not as much as she enjoyed the feeling of her lover’s warm, arching spine against her stomach. Movements now practiced, Seven used her right hand to trace slow concentric circles around Kathryn’s breast. She used her left to run her metal fingertips down Kathryn’s stomach, agonizingly slowly, until her hand met Kathryn’s hipbone. Seven stroked the protrusion thoughtfully, now massaging Kathryn’s nipple gently with her right hand. She sensed Kathryn’s building anticipation, felt the way her hips unconsciously grinded against her leg, felt Kathryn’s wetness on her thigh.

  
“Please, Seven…” whispered Kathryn, eyes closed in readiness.  
Seven entered Kathryn with two of her metal tipped fingers, her right hand sliding up to lightly put pressure on Kathryn’s neck. Seven tipped her head forward to suck Kathryn’s neck into her mouth, alternating between light kisses and firmer suction as her fingers curled inside her.  
Kathryn gasped, her hands on her own breasts, grinding against the fingers inside her. Seven sucked hard at her neck and Kathryn moaned, reaching above and behind her to tangle her hands in Seven’s hair, gently pulling at her golden roots.  
Seven’s pace grew harder and faster, Borg anatomical precision eliciting a long, guttural moan from Kathryn, whose hips bucked against her hand as she rode out her climax.  
Putting her hands down on Seven’s thighs, Janeway flipped around to face Seven, hunger in her eyes. She leaned in close, as if to kiss her, but pulled away at the last second, frustrating Seven, instead kissing between her breasts, her abdomen, her hips, her….

///

“Damn!”

  
Janeway heard the rustle of sheets as Seven sat up in bed.  
“Are you all right, Kathryn?” asked Seven, concerned.

  
“No! Look what you did!” Seven slipped out of bed, nude, nipples hardening in the cool air. She crossed the room to the bathroom, standing behind Kathryn to look in the mirror. Kathryn watched coolly as Seven took in the sight of her neck, purpled with bruises.

  
“Kathryn, you have suffered dermal trauma!” Seven grabbed Kathryn’s chin, examining the bruises.  
“They’re called hickies, Seven.”

  
“Hickies? I do not understand--” Seven paused, eyes opening in realization. “Kathryn… are these my doing?”

  
“I’m afraid so,” said Kathryn dryly.

  
“The suction I exerted on your neck burst superficial blood vessels under your skin, which formed a bruise.”

  
“Not just one bruise.”

  
“Are you angry?” 

  
Kathryn turned to Seven, stroking her soft hair gently.

  
“No, Seven. But thanks to your handiwork, I’m afraid I’ll have to pay a visit to sickbay before I can report to duty.”

  
“Clarify.”

  
“It would be… inappropriate for me to step on the bridge sporting hickies.”

  
“Because their presence reveals the fact that you are sexually active?”

  
“Quite so,” said Kathryn, smiling despite herself at Seven’s naivete.

  
“Then I apologize. Let me accompany you to sick bay.”

“Do you not see how that might be construed…”

  
“Ah.”

  
“‘Ah’ is right.”

///

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency.”

  
“I’m surprised that the creator of Fair Haven couldn’t write his own catch phrase."

  
Tom Paris turned at the sound of the Captain’s voice, surprised to find her awake so early.  
“Captain! How can I help you?” As Janeway stepped closer, Paris observed the bandages taped to the left side of her neck and laughed lightly.

  
“Got a hickey, Captain?” joked Paris.

  
“I was hoping it wouldn’t look like that. Mr. Paris-” looking around warily and locking eyes with an Ensign upgrading the medical tricorders, the Captain crooked a finger, walking into the office.

  
“Mr. Paris, I have a problem of a...sensitive nature, and I’d appreciate your complete confidentiality.”

  
“Of course, Captain.” Ideas blasted through the Ensign’s mind at warp speed. A rash? Hair loss? Menopause? Oh god, please not menopause. Since the Doctor had left through the MIDAS array, Paris found himself operating both sickbay and the helm. B’elanna was aghast when she found out the Doctor was leaving for a month.

“They’ll be working you like a TARG in ORE processing,” she had barked, pacing back and forth across their quarters. “You know what the Doctor is? He’s greedy! He’s greedy, and rude, and-”  
“B’elanna! The Doc is saving his dad’s LIFE!”  
“His DAD? Tom, just because you want approval from YOUR father doesn’t justify the Doctor, a HOLOGRAM, depriving US of dinner together and YOU of holodeck time just to get APPROVAL from his CREATOR-”

It had gone on for quite some time, and quite loudly, as both their fights and sexual encounters seemed to inevitably go. Tom had prayed that his monthly stint as Chief Medical Officer would go without any infectious diseases or triage scenarios, but now was wishing he had included ‘no personal problems from the Captain’ in that prayer.

Captain Janeway slowly unwrapped the bandage from her neck to reveal three enormous hickies on the left side of her neck. Paris’ jaw dropped. What the hell? Concealing his utter surprise by bowing his head, he slyly raised a brow before speaking.

  
“Capta-”

  
“It’s not the time for one of your wisecracks, Tom, I just need you to repair my skin so I can report for duty without making a complete ass of myself, is that clear?”

  
Tom closed his mouth. “Crystal.”

  
Without another word, he grabbed a dermal regenerator from a cart and switched on the device, which produced a soothing him. He ran it over the Captain’s skin, suppressing the thousand questions frothing and bubbling within him.

  
Who was the Captain sleeping with? Michael Sullivan? No, he was notified every time Fair Haven was activated, and it hadn’t been last night. Chakotay? No, he was with Kyoto now, unless the ex-Maquis was back to his roguish ways. Tom considered himself something of a connoisseur of on-board gossip, and prided himself on always having something interesting to say about everyone. There’s no way a relationship with the damn Captain could’ve flown under his radar. As far as Tom was concerned, the only people Janeway frequently socialized with off-duty were Tuvok, Seven, and Chakotay. Tuvok had a wife, Seven was an iceberg, and Chakotay had a girlfriend. It had to be Chakotay. The two had a complicated history, but trusted one another implicitly. They had candlelit dinners every week. Tom made a mental note to subtly ask Ensign Kyoto how things were between her and Chakotay- and to tell Harry.

  
“Don’t even think about telling Harry,” grumbled Janeway, straightening her collar as Tom finished repairing her bruised skin.

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” replied Tom coolly. “Doctor-patient confidentiality.”

  
“I mean it, Tom.”

  
Paris grinned, but knew the Captain was right- nobody had a right to know her medical history. Janeway touched his shoulder gently, squeezing it.

  
“Thanks, Tom.”

As Janeway left, Tom continued to think- what if Tuvok was experiencing the Pon Farr? If so, it was certainly conceivable he would ask the Captain to be his sexual partner, given their long standing friendship. Vulcans were known for their strength, so it wasn’t out of the question- Tom dismissed the thought. Ridiculous. Tuvok hadn’t missed a duty shift all week, or once broken his typical Vulcan stoicism. What about Seven? A few months ago, Harry had told Tom about the time when Mezoti called the bridge and reported Seven was missing. Internal scans placed her in the Captain’s quarters. But Seven had been on a wildly unsuccessful date with Ensign Chapman, a far more eager type than the Captain. Seven wouldn’t date. How could she? How could a Borg learn to love? It had to be Chakotay! Tom realized he was still absentmindedly holding the humming dermal regenerator, which had accelerated the growth of hairs on his knuckles. He cursed quietly and went to find something with which to trim them.  
///

“I really can’t say who it was.”

  
“Oh come on, Tom!” B’elanna swatted him. “Someone came into sickbay with hickies down their neck and you can’t say who?”

  
“Doctor-patient confidentiality!”

  
B’elanna rolled a cherry tomato between her fingers, eyeing Tom mischievously. She whispered to him in a conspiratorial tone.  
“Was it Chell? I hear Bolian bruises turn bright pink! They keep it a closely guarded secret.”

  
“Not gonna budge, Lanna!”

  
“Tabor?”

  
“Not saying!”

  
“It was Marla Gilmore, wasn’t it?”

  
“B’elanna!”

Having finished his salad, Tom recycled it before leaning down to kiss B’elanna’s cheek softly.

  
“Aren’t you sweet,” she said scathingly, popping the tomato into her mouth. “I’m going to investigate, Tom Paris! It’s a small ship!”

  
“All right, Nancy Drew.”

  
“Excuse me?”

Five minutes elapsed. B’elanna threw Tom to the bed, pinning him down before her teeth grazed his neck.  
“Someone did this-” she bit him lightly- “to someone else, and I’m going to find out who!”

///

“Torres to Bridge.”

  
“Janeway here.”

  
“Captain, I think there’s something down here you should see.”

  
“On my way.”

Janeway entered Engineering, smiling as the ever-anxious Ensign Wandel jumped to attention, accidentally knocking a plasma manifold to the ground. He turned crimson.  
“At ease,” said Janeway, smiling amicably. She remembered her first tour on Admiral Paris’ ship, when she had been equally eager to please.  
Janeway spotted B’elanna’s feet sticking out from under the wall. Janeway knelt, peering down at her. The engineer’s sleeves were rolled up as she lay on her back under a console like the nuts-and-bolts mechanic she was at heart. Janeway appreciated the chief engineer’s audacity and ingenuity, her willingness to intellectually examine novel technological concepts while using her hands and elbow grease to crank away at Voyager’s constant malfunctions. And B’elanna was a leader now, too. B’elanna’s engineering team trusted and respected her, despite her frequent Klingon-blooded outbursts. B’elanna had made a point of befriending her entire team, something Janeway wished she had done as a department head. Even the stuttering Ensign Wandel now invited B’elanna to his violin concerts.  
Janeway cleared her throat.

  
“You wanted to see me?”

  
“Ye-DAMN!” B’elanna sat up automatically, hitting her head hard on the console. She shimmied out from underneath the metal, rubbed the forming bruise on her head.

  
“What’s going on, Lieutenant?” Janeway observed the wild look in B’elanna’s eyes, her hair sticking to her cheeks.

  
“Oh- well, I was running a level two diagnostic on the science stations, when Mr. Carey over there decided to use the- already busy- engineering console to analyze some residue he found- residue! And the entire subsystem just...crashed! We can’t run any more molecular imaging scans, or astronomical phenomena analyses. I just had to cut power to astrometrics to get the science station on the Bridge back in shape. I’m expecting getting an angry call from Seven in about three...two…”

  
“Seven to Engineering.”

  
“I know, and I’m working on it!” Janeway noticed the bruise forming about B’elanna’s right eyebrow. She reached out and ran a finger over the small lump.  
“B’elanna, these repairs aren’t urgent. You need to get to sick bay, or you’ll have a nasty bruise all day.”

  
B’elanna scoffed.  
“Tom’s getting quite good at mending bruises.”

  
Janeway’s blood ran cold. What did that mean? Well, she knew what that meant. God, she felt like a teenage girl again- misplacing her trust, hickies, skulking around- she felt powerless. How could Tom have told B’elanna. Wait. Something wasn’t right. If Tom had told B’elanna about healing her hickies, wouldn’t B’elanna be smirking right now, or winking at Janeway?  
“What do you mean, B’elanna?”

  
“Oh- nothing, Captain. It’s trivial.”

  
Janeway hardened her tone in faux concern. “If a member of my crew was injured, I want to know about it.”

  
“It was...an off-duty…” B’elanna lowered her voice. “Yesterday, somebody came into sick bay with hickies. Dark ones. Tom’s taunting me by not telling me who!”

  
Janeway forced herself to laugh, despite the worries now churning in her stomach.  
“You’re right, B’elanna, that’s rather trivial.” She lowered her voice. “And, frankly, as long as the recipient didn’t receive their hickies on-duty, it’s none of my business- or yours. Now, go to sick bay. Give Tom my regards.” B’elanna nodded.

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
As B’elanna left, Janeway leaned hard against the broken science console, sighing. Tom had earned her trust, only to exploit it again. This incident posed no harm to the ship, but Janeway found herself wondering if friendship with Tom was still tenable. She dismissed the thought. No. She loved Tom, like the little brother she never had. She couldn’t blame him for being curious. She certainly would be, in his shoes. Secrets on Voyager were rarer than a Klingon in a library.

///

Tom healed B’elanna’s bruise without taking his eyes off the regenerator. His knuckles had learned their lesson.  
“...and then I called the Captain.”

  
“Oh yeah? And what did she have to say?”

  
“That the repairs weren’t urgent. And to mind my own business, about the hickies.”

  
Tom dropped the dermal regenerator, causing it to spark as it hit the ground.  
“Tom! Don’t give me more things to fix!”

  
“You told the Captain? About the patient with the hickies?”

  
“Yes! She’s my friend. Why shouldn’t I have-”

  
“What did you say, exactly? Specific words, B’elanna.”

  
“Uh...I think she ordered me to sick bay so you could heal my head, and I told her that you were getting good at mending bruises. And when she asked, I clarified. She wasn’t that interested, and told me I shouldn’t be either.”

  
Tom groaned loudly, slumping into the Doctor’s padded chair.  
“Are you going to fix my head?” asked B’elanna.

  
Tom could only imagine how furious the Captain must be.  
“B’elanna, I have to go.”

  
She stood and watched, bemused, as Tom sped out of sick bay.

///

The door to the Captain’s ready room chimed.  
“Come in!”

  
Tom entered, only to find Chakotay sitting behind the Captain’s desk.  
“How can I help you, Tom? Everything all right in sick bay?”

  
“I was looking for the Captain,” he replied uncomfortably.

  
“She’s having an early dinner with Neelix. I’m doing some of her paperwork for her.”  
  
“Oh. That’s nice of you. To do for the Captain, I mean. I’ll just-” Tom pointed to the door, as if to leave.  
  
“Wait a second, Tom. Sit down.” Chakotay had been meaning to confront Paris, his entrance rather serendipitous.  
  
Tom tentatively sat, looking like a bird in nacelle-lights, eliciting a smile from the first officer.

  
“Tom, Hina’s been telling me you asked her questions about our relationship. Why?”  
  
“Yeah, uh- we had lunch together yesterday,” replied Tom, crossing his arms.  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” said Chakotay smoothly.  
  
“I was just...wondering if you two were still going out. That’s not a crime.”  
  
Chakotay raised an eyebrow, concerned. Why was Tom worried about Hina Kyoto’s availability, when he already had B’elanna Torres? Chakotay had grown to respect the helmsman, but if Tom broke B’elanna’s heart, there’d be hell to pay.  
“Why?” asked Chakotay again, a newfound tenseness in his voice.  
  
“I really can’t say. I’m already in trouble.”  
  
“With who?”  
  
“I really can’t say, Chakotay.”  
  
Chakotay took a deep breath. “Tom, I consider you a friend, but B’elanna deserves someone loyal, someone true. If you are not the man she thinks you are-”  
  
“No, Chakotay! That’s not- no! I’m with B’elanna, I want to be with B’elanna. It’s just- well, you have to keep this to yourself.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
“I had...someone...come into sick bay yesterday morning with a personal problem.”  
  
“And this has to do with me, how?” asked Chakotay, patience wearing thin.  
  
“Hickies. The person had hickies. Love bites. On their neck.”  
  
Chakotay sighed. Was this someone Hina? Is that why Paris was so uncomfortable?  
  
“If it was Hina, you can tell me, Tom.”  
  
“It wasn’t! Chakotay, she’s crazy about you, you really don’t have to worry!”  
  
“Then...forgive me, but why did this person’s hickies make you wonder if Hina and I were still together?”  
  
“I...thought...you might have…”  
  
“Yes?” asked Chakotay, eyes narrowing.  
  
“...been the person who gave the hickies.” Tom looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.  
  
“Ah.” There was a long pause between the two, before Chakotay spoke.  
  
“You thought I slept with someone other than my partner.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Chakotay- look at us, implying that each other would cheat, or sleaze around, or whatever-”  
  
“It’s all right, Tom. But if you don’t mind me asking, who was she? Why did you think it was me?”  
  
“Well… you’re still close with her, Chakotay. You love her, and I wasn’t sure in what way.”  
  
“Tom. Who is she?”  
  
Suddenly, it hit him. Of course. Ever since New Earth, certain crewmembers had suspicions. Chakotay knew what Tom was going to say before he said it.  
“The Captain,” Tom whispered, eyes downcast.

///

“This-” Seven slammed Kathryn to the bed- “is for letting Neelix cook our dinner. And this-” Seven pinned her arms down- “is for allowing B’elanna to shut down astrometrics all day for repairs.”  
  
Kathryn took in the sight of Seven above her, breasts wobbling as she moved, jaw stiff, lips full, curls of blond hair escaping her bun, blue eyes brimming with desire.  
“You’re gorgeous, Seven,” croaked Kathryn. She moaned as Seven roughly kissed her in response, guiding Kathryn’s hand to her silken thighs. Seven pushed Kathryn’s fingers into her. Seven’s breasts bounced as she rode Kathryn’s hand, causing the older woman to moan in ecstasy. Seven groaned as she grinded down against Kathryn’s fingers, which curled inside Seven’s folds. Kathryn let a cry escape her lips, a sound swallowed by the press of Seven’s lips. This- this was all Kathryn wanted.  
  
After minutes of blissful agony, Seven fell aside, breathing uncharacteristically heavily given her Borg enhancements.  
“You all right, Seven?” asked Janeway, pulling Seven’s warm body into her own, the women’s thighs slotting between one another.  
  
“Naturally, Kathryn.”  
  
“I’m sorry about Neelix’s cooking. I let slip at lunch today that I was having dinner with you, and he demanded to cater. ‘A meal of friendship,’ he said, ‘where each ingredient befriends the others in the mouth.’”  
  
Seven raised an eyebrow. “I do not believe my tongue facilitated any such social event.”  
  
“Nor I, my love.” Kathryn kissed Seven’s collarbone gently, stroking her back. They fell silent for a few moments, enjoying the soft curves of one anothers’ bodies.  
  
“...Seven,” whispered Kathryn, letting her thumb stroke Seven’s ribs. “I think it’s time to tell our friends.. about us.”  
  
Kathryn felt Seven stiffen, and continued to stroke her back until the tension slowly ebbed. A few more minutes passed in silence, in which Kathryn could tell Seven struggled to reconcile her feelings.  
“Define ‘our friends.’”  
  
“Tuvok. The Doctor. Harry, Tom, B’elanna. Neelix. Perhaps Icheb, Naomi, and the twins.”  
  
Seven took a deep breath.  
“I do not wish to tell the Doctor. I believe he harbors feelings for me, and I do not wish to complicate our relationship by...inciting his jealousy.”  
  
Kathryn nodded. She had seen the way the Doctor gazed at Seven, made excuses to be given assignments with her. He undoubtedly had feelings for Seven- but who didn’t? Half the men on the ship could be caught watching her as she strutted imperiously down the hall. However, the Doctor and Seven were close. His feelings were no doubt more complicated than simple lust. Kathryn knew firsthand that the Doctor could be a quite unpleasant colleague when provoked. She had no wish for conflict, but knew that this one likely couldn’t be avoided.  
  
“Seven, you’re going to have to tell him eventually.”  
  
“I am aware. However, I would like to circumvent doing so until it becomes necessary.”  
  
Kathryn smiled, gently kissing Seven before responding with a non sequitur- “You’re so beautiful.”

///

Seven processed the compliment as if it were the first time she’d heard it. She relished each and every praise Kathryn bestowed upon her. However, she assumed a faux-stern expression. “You’re distracted, Kathryn. Please continue your train of thought.”  
  
“Well, the Doctor will be gone for the next twenty-six days,” said Kathryn. “That gives us the chance to tell the rest of our friends, without worrying about how he might react.”  
  
Seven nodded. She did not experience any anxiety around informing many of her friends about her relationship with Kathryn. They were as one. There was no point in trying to conceal such facts.  
“A prudent suggestion, Kathryn.”  
  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
Seven thought a moment. She could picture her friends’ individual reactions. Mr. Paris would likely make humorous remarks. Neelix would congratulate them and replicate a gift of some sort. Icheb would be full of practical questions, and Naomi would draw a picture of some sort to commemorate the occasion. Seven saw no practical purpose in prolonging the process of informing their friends.  
  
“I propose a dinner party,” said Seven firmly. “With the senior staff- Commander Chakotay, Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Torres, Ensigns Kim and Paris, and Mr. Neelix. We will inform them all at once.”  
  
“Efficient,” whispered Kathryn, a strange tone in her voice, which, after analysis, Seven identified as excitement. Kathryn repeated Seven’s suggestion. “A dinner party. How wonderful- we can prepare the meals ourselves! I can teach you the art of cooking, American style.”  
  
“I find it improbable all the inhabitants of the American continents cook in identical manners,” said Seven, stroking Kathryn’s side.  
  
“Shut up,” whispered Kathryn playfully, rolling Seven onto her back. “A dinner party,” she said again, thoughtfully. “Breakfast for dinner. Scrambled eggs, waffles and maple syrup, orange juice…”  
  
“Shut up,” mimicked Seven, nuzzling deeper and deeper into Kathryn’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Did anyone else watch the Voyager reunion on Stars in the House? It was so great- Bob Picardo and Robert Beltran were just hilarious! They asked Beltran what his favorite part of playing Chakotay was, and he said "every time I got to say a-koo-chee-moya." Another great moment- "one fifth of the Voyager cast is named Robert," - Bob Picardo. I've been enjoying Robbie and Garrett's installments of the The Delta Flyers, too! They seem like such genuinely kind-hearted guys. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you people so much for all the love you've shown- I didn't think anyone was going to read these, let alone 300+ of you?? I'm blown away. If any of y'all want to talk Voyager, J/7, or stanning Bob Picardo, my Tumblr username is @strtrk! Would love to meet some of you guys :)


End file.
